


But First, Kokichi's Diary in being an Annoying Grape

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: You know my other fic? The one with Kirumi's diary? Get ready for that but from Kokichi's perspective!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of how much I've written (totaled from all my fics)!

X/X/XX

Nishishi! Hello there diary! I'm gonna write eeeeeeeverything in here! The other day I saw Kirumi with a diary, so I'm gonna start one too!

Let's see...

Today I woke up a little after Kirumi, which I always do but nobody realizes. Then after breakfast I argued with the space idiot... Haru-scary interrupted us, though. How rude!

I secretly videotaped Miu "teaching" Kiibo the "art of sarcasm and sass" or whatever it's called idk. It was hilarious! Then I got an idea and started cursing in ice cream flavors! For example:

Space idiot (to Shuichi): yeah Kokichi's nothing but a little ****

Me: *pops out from behind couch* what the mint chocolate chip did you say to me punk

Space idiot: *screams*

Me: I'll kick your rocky road and then punch the everloving strawberry cheesecake out of you

Ha, watching Kaito scream like the scaredy mouse he is was so fun! Shuichi just yelled for a minute before calming down. He bordered on boring there for a minute.

I convinced Gonta to help me place a bag of flour on Kirumi's bed. It symbolizes my appreciation for her. Don't ask how.

Anyway, a while after that I heard Kaede yell after hurting her fingers, so I gave her ice wrapped in a hand towel.

...While making ambulance noises, of course. Doing so while helping treat minor injuries is a must for someone to live life to the fullest.

Eh idk what else to put so goodnight!

\- Kokichi, aka THE PANTA OVERLORD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give Kokichi sugar. Don't let Korekiyo go on minion rants. And most of all, don't let Kokichi stay up all night on YouTube and Pinterest.

X/X/XX

The girls went out on a girls' day today, which means...

I dunno! Also Korekiyo is scaring me with his mumbling while staring at his phone screen. Dear Atua please don't tell me he's gonna go on another minion rant.

GODDAMN IT ATUA I SAID I DIDN'T WANT ANOTHER MINION RANT I SWEAR TO YOU, THE GODDESS, AND ALMIGHTY MOUSE DUNG

Okay

I'm good now

I managed to convince everyone (who was home) to have a baking competition! Yay! I, of course, made the best fudge (I have been making it for my organization for years, after all. It's natural that I'd be the best at it)!

But ugh Kaito was able to make it too! Goddamn it, I wanted to be able to brag in his face about being able to bake while he couldn't!

Eh Rantaro and Shuichi could make it too. No surprise there.

I left the cleaning up to Kirumi nishishi! Oh yeah she and the girls came back btw but in the middle of our competition! So rude!!

...Why is it that Rantaro and I are THE ONLY ONES who like pineapple on pizza?! Ugh it's not that bad, the real abomination is people who won't eat the freaking pizza crust!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA THESE FOOLS THOUGHT THEY COULD HIDE THW SYGAR FRIK ME WEEHEHEHEHE

...I think I passed out. Anyway Angie made a group chat and I joined murder girl in eating reheated pizza. We glared at each other the whole time!

Argh I'm bored it's late and nothing's haaaaaappeeeeniiiiing but I wanna sleeeep oh yeah YouTube and Pinterest exist gnight

\- Kokichi


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short.

X/X/XX

Today Rantaro ordered dumplings for breakfast. They were delicious.

...and after that he went razor scootering around the apartment in a snuggie again. I never know what to think bout him.

Oh yeah! After that Kaede said she wanted to go to the store to try on dresses, so I went with her! Some idiots asked, but I can't really be bothered by people who enforce gender roles, so idc.

I found this really pretty dress! It was lavender and light yellow with a little bow and ah I love it yeah I got it it's awesome. I think Kaede got some stuff as well but idk. I also got a flower headband!

When we got home me, Shuichi, and Tsumugi watched Deathnote! It's an awesome anime. I also like Madoka Magica and the original Glitter Force but for some reason no one takes them seriously. They are AWESOME animes respect them already!

...I have lost all hope for Gonta's chess skills. I also refuse to comment on murder girl's performance, due solely to the fact that she might murder me if I do so.

SOMEONE ATE MY FUDGE

... It was mom and Miu. How dare they betray me this way.

DID YOU KNOW ANGIE GOT A TRAMPOLINE CAUSE I DIDN'T WEEEE

G'night, peasants!

\- Kokichi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has fun with intercoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how much braining it takes to make words go?

X/X/XX

We're going to America today! Everyone's rushing around panicking and stuff but ugh b/c I've done this so many times already it isn't funny. Rantaro gets it, why can't everyone else??

FRIENDLY TRAAAIIIN

I'm having lots of fun with the conductor here talking through the intercom and stuff! Like birds, cheerful motivation... Nishishi it's so

...Mom told me to stop it.

Uuuuugh we're at the airport and Miu won't. Stop. TALKING. I swear to Atua Miu shut up or I will shove this Panta bottle so far down your throat you'll be tasting grapes for weeks!

Heyo let's go play with the pilot-o!

Yay! I'm gonna do the thing I did on the train here on the plane (ooh a rhyme) but I gotta do it quick cause mom's probs gonna ruin my fun soon.

Whahaha! I said "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you know this isn't a normal flight..." and I could HEAR everyone freaking out but then I said "Oreos are now just 1.39!"

Now I'm gonna say that we're all gonna die, add that we all will someday, and then that it'll probably be when we hit this mountain. Wish me luuuck!

Update on the intercom thing I was right in thinking that mom was gonna ruin my fun. On the bright side tho I have lots and lots of candy!

AHAHHA SUGAAAAA GONNA PASS ORT I'MMA STAOL WRITIN NOW SEE UA

\- KOSJICHI


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now you may find out the karma that Kokichi received.

X/XX/XX

Lols Rantaro likes potatoes

We're in America now and I am astonished with the amount of my "family" here (gesture) that does not know how to speak English. I swear it's only Rantaro and space idiot.

and Kirumi and Korekiyo lesson learned

Ugh this bus is taking too loooong. I wish I could play with the intercom again but Kirumi's glaring at me with a "don't you try it you little ****" face and I'd rather not die today.

We finally got to our hotel! and Kirumi left to go check in and I SEIZED THE MOMENT. I FED THE BIRDS AND CREATED CHAOS IN THE HOTEL LOBBY.

Ah, that was fun. Almost as much fun as everyone finding out I snuck tons and tons of ring pops in their bags.

Anyways I stole Kirumi's diary and I'mma write in it hold on.

ABORT MISSION ABANDON SHIP I MESSED UP WITH THE DIARIES AND THERE ARE LOCUSTS IN THE VENTS I AM HIDING IN HELP

...(whimpering)

\- Kokichi


End file.
